Spaghetti Tacos
by EllaCollinsDash
Summary: Spencer and Sam have had a crush on each other for awhile, but what will happen when their emotions get the best of them? If you love Spencer/Sam, you've come to the right place. SPAM : Rated K for now, but we'll see if a change to T is necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently came across the romantic pairing of Spencer and Sam online and quickly became a Spam fan myself. I've never even thought of putting them together before that, but I do have somewhat of a taste for "forbidden couples" or whatever you would like to call it. I realize that some of you might be fellow Spammers, while some of you may find Spam really creepy. I totally get that. Either way you see it, or if you don't really have an opinion, I love reading the reviews. Tell me whatever you want about the storyline, my writing, or any ideas you have for this story. I love it all—even the criticism. I'm not one of those people that will say "If you don't like it, go away/don't read it!" because I want people to read my stories regardless of their opinion and I like hearing the opinions of others. That's just me…**

**So this is my shot at a Spam fanfic. Some background to this: Sam, Carly, & Freddie are 19 and Spencer is 31. Freddie and Carly are attending classes at Seattle University, but still live at the Bushwell since it is close enough to the school. Sam works part-time at The Bean (a coffee shop) to save up for her own apartment since she hates living with her mother. Other notes: Sam has never admitted to her "little crush" on Spencer, and Sam and Freddie never liked each other romantically/dated...just because watching them when they were dating was one of the most awkward things I've seen in my entire life (no offense, Seddiers…but I shudder. Not that Spam isn't weird, because it is. But I just like Spam more…it makes sense to me while Seddie doesn't at all. I'm definitely a Creddie fan).**

**Wow, I have written a lot in only the A/N. Sorry about that. Anyway, don't be surprised if it takes me awhile to update…I can get busy/lazy. But it would be cool if I can actually keep up with this so I'll try to try my best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

Spencer enjoyed his life. He loved his job, he loved his sister, he loved his friends and all of the adventures they had. He was a little immature for his age, but he knew that's what made his life so fun at times. As far as he knew, his life was great by his standards. But no matter how happy he felt, he knew there was something missing.

He heard his apartment door open and a certain blonde yell, "Helloooo!" and he knew that his something missing was standing right in his living room.

"Hey, Sam. Carly and Freddie are planning iCarly stuff upstairs."

"Cool beans," she said without indicating that she would be joining them anytime soon. She stopped in her tracks and observed Spencer in the kitchen with a pot of something that appeared to be cooling on the stove and a bag of hard-shell tortillas sitting on the counter. "Are you making what I think you're making?"

"I'm making the only thing I _can_ make without starting a fire," he remarked with a smile as if this made him proud.

"SPAGHETTI TACOS!" She said as she ran over to the pot of noodles and tried to grab a handful.

"Sam, don't put your hand in there, it's hot!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Sam wailed while furiously shaking her hand around. "You made me burn my fingers you nub!"

"_I_ made you burn your fingers? Really? I warned you. And isn't it common sense not to stick your body parts into pots sitting on a hot stove?"

"I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" He shouted as he approached her, concern washing over his face. "Come here; let's run some cold water over your hand."

He gently grabbed her wrist and led her to the kitchen sink, turning the faucet on and twisting it all the way to the left, making it ice cold. Spencer was holding Sam's slightly pink fingers under the water, feeling her tense hand slowly relax in his. At that, their attention started to shift from Sam's burnt fingers to their current stance. They hadn't been so close to each other like this in awhile, especially not when they were alone. Spencer could smell the scent of Sam's apple hair shampoo in the air. It was intoxicating to him, like a poison. Spencer couldn't help but look at her in that moment, wishing they could be even closer.

Sam could feel his eyes on her and instinctively looked up into his wistful brown eyes. He seemed embarrassed to be caught staring, and quietly said, "How's it feeling?" referring to her hand, which was still under the faucet.

Sam heard his voice and knew that he had asked her a question, but her mind went blank. What had he just asked? What should she say? He just kept staring into her eyes, and she felt the same wave of butterflies she had been getting every time she looked at Spencer since she was 15. She still hadn't said anything, but he didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly the urge both of them had been fighting for so long overpowered them, and they were engaging in a passionate, but strange, kiss—one they had both been waiting on for years. Both of them had pulled their hands out from underneath the freezing water and placed them on each other. They had only been kissing for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before they realized what they were doing and broke apart.

All they did was stare at each other in disbelief that they really just kissed. They both wanted to find the words to say something—anything—but nothing came out. They just stared at each other for a moment before Spencer turned off the faucet and went back towards the stove, while Sam simultaneously ran towards the stairs to flee the scene.

* * *

Sam paused before opening the heavy stairwell door to catch her breath and think about what had just happened. Sure, she used to have a little "school girl" crush on Spencer—who wouldn't? He was adorably goofy and charming in uniquely strange way. But what the hell had they done? The teenage crush she had on him was innocent and could be easily forgotten. Now things could never be the same with her and Spencer. She knew that all they would be now with each other is awkward when all she wanted was his friendship…at least that's what she thinks she wants.

She took one more deep breath and reminded herself to play it cool around Carly and Freddie. She didn't want them to get suspicious and find out—especially Carly.

Sam entered the iCarly studio to find Carly and Freddie brainstorming ideas for the next web show. They had already been working for awhile. They stopped expecting Sam to show up on time years ago. "Move over, Benson. You know Mama does all the creative thinking around here." She said, grabbing the notepad and pen out of Freddie's hands.

"Hey!" Carly said, sounding insulted.

"Fine. Mama _and_ Carly do all the creative thinking around here. Go work on your tech stuff, Fredward," she motioned towards his little tech station and he idly followed her commands to avoid getting picked on more.

"Well you seem extra snippy today. Did something happen at work or something?" Carly asked as an attempt to calm Sam down before she got even more irritable.

"I'm not snippy!" Sam snapped, contradicting her words.

"Okay, then…" Carly finished as she went back to thinking about all things iCarly. Sam still had the notepad and pen in her hands, but her mind was nowhere near iCarly. She could only think about one thing…

* * *

_What have I done? _Spencer thought to himself as he sat in a kitchen chair with his face buried in his hands, his mind totally conflicted. How could he have kissed Sam? How could he let his emotions slip and take control of him so easily? He knew that nothing could happen between them. They had a twelve year age difference and she was his little sister's best friend. He'd starting liking her when she was 17 and right away ruled out any kind of a future between them. Trying to stop liking her was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, and as soon as he let his guard down, this happened.

When he started to hear Carly, Sam, and Freddie coming down the stairs, he jumped out of his seat and started setting the plates of spaghetti noodles and hard-shelled tacos on the table. "Those spaghetti tacos ready?" Freddie asked with the girls behind him, Sam looking away from the kitchen.

"You know they are bro!" Spencer yelled a little too enthusiastically with a huge smile to mask what he was actually feeling, especially since Sam was right there.

As Carly and Freddie made their way to the table excitedly and ready to dig into the spaghetti tacos, Sam lingered for a moment as if wondering whether or not she should sit down. She had no appetite and she didn't think that being close to Spencer right now would be a very good thing. But she didn't want to make Carly and Freddie suspicious since Sam _never_ turned down food. Especially since Spencer's spaghetti tacos were one of her favorite dishes.

"Sam…Sam?" Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Carly, who was trying to get her attention. "Are you gonna sit or what?"

"Oh, yeah…of course!" She said as she pulled out a chair and sat down quickly.

"Where did _you_ go?" Freddie asked sarcastically, making fun of Sam for zoning out.

"Somewhere far, far away from you," Sam replied dryly. She quickly looked away as Spencer walked over by the table with their plates.

"Alright, a plate for Freddie! A plate for Carly!" He exclaimed in a long, drawn out voice while handing them a plate, "And a plate for Sam." He said quickly and quietly without making eye contact with her.

Spencer sat down with his own plate and mostly kept to himself. He could feel the amount of discomfort in the room between him and Sam crushing him. It was a wonder that Carly and Freddie didn't feel it, too. He was obviously dodging any direct communication with Sam, but they didn't seem to notice—they were too busy digging into their tacos.

After they were done, they sat at the table for a little while longer. Carly and Freddie seemed to be the only ones contributing to any conversation. "You two are unusually quiet tonight," Carly remarked.

Sam replied with a light, but fake laugh and said, "Psh, no…" while Spencer replied with an obnoxiously loud, "Nothing happened!"

As Sam turned bright red, Carly and Freddie both stared at him for a moment with confusion all over their faces. "Did anything happen today, Spencer?" Freddie warily asked.

"Uhm, no. Don't you listen, Freddie?" Spencer said as he scoffed.

Carly nodded suspiciously as she pushed out of her chair and made her way to the stairs, "Well, on that note…I have a paper to write. So I'm going to go work on that. Later, guys."

"Yeah, I should get going, too. I have an early class tomorrow," Freddie said.

Sam quickly interjected so as not to be left alone with Spencer. "Me, too…well, I obviously don't have a class. But…I have stuff to do." She said as a skeptic Freddie looked at her. "I have to drop my by mom's. She needs help…bathing her hamster. Yeah…so bye…" She said as she hurried out of the apartment with an awkward wave, finally feeling like she could breathe again out in the hall.

Back inside the apartment, Freddie asked, "Did she seem, like, really weird to you tonight? Or is it just me?"

Spencer thought for a moment about what to say. "Hmm…nope. I didn't notice anything weird at all. It must be just you."

"Hmm. Okay. Well I'll see you around, Spence." He said as he walked out of the apartment and went back across the hall.

Spencer collapsed on the couch and finally felt like he could breathe, too.

* * *

**Okay, I just kind of wanted to get that night out of the way for now…hopefully it isn't too short. I hope you like it so far! I realize I'm not the best writer, but I try J Don't forget to please leave a review telling me what you thought about anything. Leave suggestions as well since I'm not 100% sure how this will end up. I have lots of ideas, but nothing is set in stone. I'll be posting again soon (I hope!). **

**Oh, and if you do love the idea of Spam, you have to read ****_My Best Friend's Wedding_**** by WalkingWit right here on ! It is kind of amazing and served as an inspiration to me for doing a fanfic about Spam myself.**

**Okay, now I'm really done. I promise I don't always talk this much. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own iCarly.**

* * *

The next day, Sam and Carly met up at the Groovy Smoothie. They had just finished shooing T-Bo away from them, as he was trying to sell baked potatoes on a stick. How he gets some things on a stick they could never figure out.

Sam contributed to their conversation as normally as she could, but all she kept thinking about whenever she looked at Carly was how she had kissed her brother. Sam was definitely thrilled that it had happened. She always liked Spencer and had imagined kissing him tons of times, but she never thought it would actually happen. On the other hand, she knew that Carly would freak out if she knew what had happened, so she decided that she and Spencer could never kiss again if she wanted to protect their friendship. The whole situation was unfortunate for Sam because she had no one else to talk to about her feelings. Carly was always there when Sam needed to talk about something serious, but in this case she was off limits. Carly would never want to talk to Sam about her crush on her brother.

"Sam? Earth to Sam!" Carly said as she waved her hand in front of Sam's face. She was staring into space and absent mindedly sipping her blueberry blitz smoothie. She hadn't realized Carly was trying to talk to her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Carls."

"What's wrong with you lately? You keep drifting off. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing's on my mind. I just got distracted for a second…by the baked potatoes on a stick." Sam lied. Of course T-Bo heard her mention the baked potatoes and rushed over to their table, right on queue.

"You want one?" T-Bo excitedly asked.

"No!" Carly and Sam both shouted at him as he gave them a dirty look and walked back towards the registers.

"It's just that you're usually so talkative and obnoxious—in a good way," she added as Sam shot her a look, "But today and even last night at dinner you've been weirdly quiet, almost like you're not here."

"Carly, I'm fine. I've just been tired. Working makes you that way. You have nothing to worry about." Sam assured her best friend, hoping she would leave her alone. She had to learn to hide her feelings better.

"Okay. You promise? There's nothing you want to tell me or talk to me about?"

The concerned look Carly was giving her made Sam feel guilty, but for now she would keep the incident to herself. She hoped her crush would eventually go away and it would be as if the kiss never happened, so concealing it wouldn't be too hard. "I promise. There's nothing to tell." Sam finally said as she gathered her things to go to work.

"You'll come over after work?" Carly asked Sam on her way out.

Sam was a little wary of going back to the apartment because she wasn't sure how she would act around Spencer, but she agreed. "Sure. I'll see you later." And she walked out into the rain.

* * *

Later that day, Spencer was at home dusting all of his old sculptures. Looking through all of his art made him feel accomplished and satisfied with his life. Being an artist didn't always come with a huge paycheck, but it gave him the opportunity to express himself and it made him happy in a way that nothing else could. Sam always called his sculptures masterpieces, which he loved. Not every girl appreciated his wacky art the way she does. Having her around his work made him feel like ten times the artist he really was.

After a few minutes of diligently dusting, there was a knock at the door. Spencer maneuvered himself around his old projects to see who it was. When he opened it, he found Sam standing in the doorway. "Sam. Did you just knock?" Spencer asked with a tone of shock in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm supposed to meet Carly here after work. I got off early and she didn't answer her phone. Is she home?"

"I think that's the first time you've ever actually knocked at our door and waited for someone to come and answer it." Spencer was fixated on the fact that she had knocked instead of just walking in. He knew he was the reason she had done it—she didn't feel as comfortable as before. Neither of them knew how they should feel around each other. Spencer felt just as uncomfortable about the whole thing as Sam did.

"Well…can I come in? Is Carly upstairs?"

"She stopped at a friend's house to do homework. She's supposed to be back in about a half hour."

"Oh, well I'll just come back then." She said as she started to turn and walk back to the stairs.

"Sam, hold on a sec. Can we talk?" Spencer asked as Sam hesitated before walking into the apartment and plopping down on the couch. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened the other night."

"Spence, it's no big deal." She said as she started to get up to leave.

"But it is. Look, I know this is awkward for both of us but I don't want to keep going around it. It's always going to be the elephant in the room for us and I don't want that. Your friendship means so much to me. You may just be my little sister's best friend, but you're kind of mine, too. Things just got a little…out of control for a minute, and I don't know why I did it. I guess I just kind of slipped. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Spencer, it's fine. And it's not all your fault. I kissed you, too. And I'm an adult so don't try to treat me like I'm some kind of a victim. Maybe I wanted to kiss you."

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that. And maybe I wanted to kiss you, too. But it can't happen again. Your friendship means too much to me."

"Your friendship means a lot to me, too. But what does that mean for us?"

Spencer smiled and put out his hand. "Friends?"

Sam smiled back and took his hand in hers. "Friends." They started to shake on it, but soon that went in another direction. They both felt the surge of energy that was caused just by shaking hands and couldn't resist going further. They looked into each other's eyes and knew there was no going back. Spencer pulled Sam close to him and she didn't fight it one bit. He put his hands around her waist and she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed her back hard, and they stayed that way for awhile this time. It was as if everything that had just been said moments ago had been nonexistent and all they wanted was each other. Sam ran her fingers through Spencer's hair, and he ran his hands along her back, her waist, her neck, when suddenly he cut it off.

"Wait, Sam, we can't do this." Spencer said as he backed away, putting his hands up defensively.

Sam's heart was still racing as she was prepared to argue for what they both wanted. "Why not? If I want to kiss you and you want to kiss me then why can't we kiss each other?"

"Because…because of Carly. We have to think about how she would feel about all of this. Her older brother and her best friend? She would never understand it, and probably be furious with us. And what about our age difference? We're eleven years apart, what would people think? Your iCarly fans would find this scandalous."

"Our age difference is nothing. I'm probably more mature than you are and you're thirty-one years old. Face it, Spence. You're a sixteen year old stuck in a thirty-one year old's body. And who cares what all the iCarly fans think? Have I ever cared what some random stranger has thought of me?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "No. Not at all."

"And neither have you."

"That is true. But what about Carly?"

Sam's heart sank when she thought about her best friend. "That's the only thing I'm nervous about. Do we have to tell her?"

"What do you mean? You want to keep us a secret?" Spencer was a horrible liar and didn't want to have to lie to his sister.

Sam blushed a little at the fact that he used "us", implying that they could possibly be together. "At least for now until we figure something out. I think it would be good. Telling her now is just too much stress."

"Eventually we would have to tell her. And what if it doesn't work out? Our friendship will never be the same, and Carly will probably suffer because you wouldn't be around as much because of me." For once in a long time, Spencer was actually thinking about the consequences of a decision he was about to make.

"I don't want to have to think about that. We aren't planners, Spencer. Let's just be happy now. I'm tired of wanting to be with you but not being able to do anything, and I'm sick of agonizing over that stupid kiss. Can we please just figure out whatever this is right now?"

Spencer paused for a moment. Sam was right. They had to do what made them happy, and he was finally ready to make his move. "Sam, I have wanted to be with you for awhile. You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever known, inside and out. As tacky and unoriginal as that may sound, I really mean it. Now that I know you want to be with me, too, would you like to be my secret girlfriend?"

Sam grinned at his goofy, but sweet, relationship proposal and responded, "I would love to be your secret girlfriend." And with that, they went back to kissing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, leave reviews please. I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
